Through the use of IEEE-488 General Purpose Interface Bus (GPIB) equipment and inexpensive desktop computers, sophisticated instrumentation and data-acquisition systems can be assembled quickly and inexpensively. The BEIB is continuing to develop the expertise to satisfy requirements where this approach provides the optimum solution. This capability is further assisted by the BEIB-SERP specifying the IEEE-488 interface capability on new equipment acquisitions wherever possible.